The new adition to the mew mew crew
by Little.Neko.Child
Summary: Poor Brittany was just sitting at the park, at the wrong place at the wrong time.....
1. Chapter 1

**Note to the readers: Thanks for thinking about reading my story. Usually people do not read these kinds of storys but that just means you are unique.**

**Good for you! And if you want to maake this story more interesting, you should think of Brittany as yourself going through this adventure.**

**Note about the story: Zoey is 13 years old**

**Corina is 13 years old**

**Bridget is 13 years old**

**Kiki is 9 years old**

**Renee is 15 years old**

**Elliot is 15 years old**

**Wesley is 21 years old**

**Summary: Brittany, a 13 year old girl, was having a normal day around her neighborhood. She was donig what she always did at this time of the day, but something happend to her that changed what she would be doing at this time everyday. Working as a super hero?**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: This is the day**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Brittany sat down on the park bench. She watched the water spew out from the fountin. Brittany looked at her watch, "2:56." She sighed and leaned back against the bench and closed her eyes. It was a beautiful day, the sun lightly shined its rays upon the park. It was so quiet. She opened her eyes, and could see that not to far away, that there was a girl dressed in yellow. She was running around on a ball. She was comming closer to her. Brittany sat up to watch her come over and stop infront of her.

**Some where eles**

"Elliot. Are you sure about this? Is this really nessosary?"

"Yes Wesley, with Renee gone on her world tour, the girls are going to need another Mew Mew to help them out."

Wesley sighed but did not say anything more. He looked over at his partner, the to a screen. On the screen, was a brown hair brown eyed girl. She wore a white tank top with a black skirt. Her hair was held in a ponytail with a white ribbon. She was sitting in a park.

Elliot sighed. "This will go off at 3:00. All we can do is wait."

**Back at the park**

"Hi." Brittany said to the girl who stood infront of her.

"HELLO!" The girl shouted, making Brittany jump. "I, thee amazing Kiki, am here to give you a great show today!"

Brittany looked at her. "Oh ya. I've seen you a few times when I came to the park. Your really good." She said remembering the times she had seen the girl.

"Why thank you, and I would love to give you your own preformance!" The girl said jumping off of her ball. She began to blow fire, and juggled things while rolling around on her giant ball. She did a few other things then bowed after she was done.

"Bravo." Brittany said clapping. The girl held out a hat. "Donations?" She asked while giving Brittany a sweet smile. Brittany smiled back, but put a five dollar bill into her hat.

"Thank you!" She said happily. "You probably know this, but my name is Kiki. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand. Brittany shook her hand and said, "Hi Kiki, i'm Brittany."

Brittany's watch beeped. They both looked over at her watch. 3:00.

**At the some where eles place**

Elliot looked at the clock. 3:00.

"Its time." he said as a target sign apeared on the screen. It moved over to Brittany.

"Elliot look, Kiki's there!" Wesley said pointing to Kiki who was on the screen. "Make sure you dont hit her. But its a good thing she's there."

Elliot pushed the button.

**Back at the park**

The ground started to shake. Birds flew from trees they were in. Brittany jumped up to her feet, and looked over at Kiki, who didn't seem as scared as herself.

"Whats going on?" She said to Kiki. Kiki looked over to Brittany. _'This seems all to familiar.'_ Kiki thought.

The sky started to look a little red. Brittany looked at the sky. She felt a slight pain on her neck, then blacked out.

- - -

"Brittany, BRITTANY!" Kiki said shaking her. "Wake up!" Brittany was laying on the ground, her eyes closed. "Brittany!" She shot up and looked Kiki straight in the eyes. Kiki sighed and helped Brittany up.

"What happend?" She looked over at Kiki.

She shruged. "I'm not sure." She looked up to Brittany, and looked at her neck. "Hey whats that?" She said jumping on the bench and pointed to Brittany's lower neck. Brittany looked down but could'nt see anything. "What are you talking about?"

Kiki reached into her pocket and took out a mirror and gave it to Brittany. She took the mirror and looked down to her lower neck. There was a mark there, that looked like to seprate peices of a heart.

"Oh my god! What is that?" Brittany asked rubbing over the stop she had found the mark. Kiki looked over at her and wonderd.

"Its probably a birthmark you never seen. Umm sorry Brittany I have to go to work. I'll mabe see you here again later?" She asked

"Oh ok. Wait, you work?" She asked.

Kiki nodded. "Ya, I work at the cafe down the street." She said smiling.

"Cool, i've seen that cafe before. Is it ok if I come by to eat later ok?" Brittany asked her new friend.

"Umm ok." Kiki replyed nervously. "Bye." She said running to the cafe.

Brittany watched her speed down the street. She smiled and started to rub the mark again. "I dont think its a birthmark. But then what could it be?"

**At the Mew Mew Cafe**

Zoey looked across the cafe. Only one or two people were eating. "Wow bussniess is slow today." Zoey looked over at Corina, who just sipped here tea. Bridget came over to Zoey, and stared to sweep.

"Yeah, and I wonder where Kiki is."

As if on cue, Kiki came running into the cafe, with her uniform on. "ZOOOEEEEYYYY!" Kiki shouted crashing Zoey to the floor. She pushed Kiki off, and dusted her self off.

"Kiki what's wrong?"

"And why are you late. I had to do all of you shifts." Corina complained, tossing her hair. Kiki ignored them, and Wesley walked into the room. "Hi Kiki its good to see-"

"Wesleyyyy!" Kiki shouted jumping on to him, knocking him down.

"What's wrong Kiki?" He asked helping himself and her up. She started to shake him. "Wesley where's Elliot? I need to talk to him, its real important!"

By now the two customers had left the cafe. Elliot walked into the room. Everyone looked over to him, and he just staired back at them. "What?"

"Elliiiiiot!!!" Kiki shouted, and again went to jump on him. But he moved to the side, and she fell on the floor. Elliot just looked at her on the ground. "Whats with her today?" Kiki jumped up and dusted her self off again.

"Elliot! I just met this girl at the park, Brittany, and then the ground started to shake then she fell over unconsious! Then when she woke up she had this mark on her, and...and-"

"Wait Kiki." Wesley stopped her. "Did she happen to have brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a black skirt?" He asked. Kiki nodded. Wesley looked over at Elliot, who nodded. He stepped up to the girls.

"You know that Renee is gone on a world tour and will be gone for a while," Everyone nodded. "well me and Wesley noticed how hard its been to fight without your fith partner. So we dicided you needed another partner while Renee is gone. So there is a new Mew Mew- "

"Wait." Corina stopped him. "We can't just replace Renee with some girl!" Elliot sighed. "Were not replacing Renee, but we just thought it would be good if you girls had another partner."

"So it IS Brittany, right?" Kiki asked. Elliot nodded. Zoey came over to Elliot.

"Why didn't you tell us earlyer Ellie?" Zoey asked. Elliot got ticked off. "My name is Elliot, and this is the best time to tell you."

"Oh no!" Kiki shouted. "I invited Brittany over here to eat! She'll be here any-" She was cut off by the cafe doors opening. A girl walked in, with brown hair and brown eyes. She turned her head and noticed Kiki.

"Hi Kiki!" She said walking over to her.

"Hi Brittany, nice to see you." She took Brittany by the hand and brought her over to everyone. "Brittany, this is Zoey, Bridget and Corina." She said pointing to them as she said thier names. She turned to Elliot and Wesley. "And these are the owners of the cafe, Elliot and Wesley." Wesley took her hand and lighly kissed it. "Its nice to meet you miss Brittany." She blushed. Elliot looked at her, and l seen her lower neck. '_Thats the_ _mark.'_

"Nice to meet you all." She said aloud to everyone. Brittany slighly turned her head, and could see her reflection in a mirror. She could see the broken heart on her lower neck, and started to rub it. Elliot looked at her.

"Whats that?" He asked, even though he knew what it was.

"Oh, well I'm not sure, I think its a birthmark."

Elliot looked over to Zoey and nodded. She stepped up to Brittany. "Brittany, thats not a birth mark. I have one too." She said lifting her skirt to show her the mark. "So does Kiki and Corina and Bridget." Brittany looked over at all of them. Zoey put her hand on Brittany's shoulder. "Now listen, its real important that you listen carefully."

Brittany nodded, but looked a little confused. "Ok, well you remember when you fell unconsious?" She was about to ask how she knew, but Zoey just pointed over Kiki. "Well when that happend you were injected with genes from red data animal."

"WHAT!" She shouted, but Zoey continued.

"And you've heard of the Mew Mews, right."

"Yeah, those super hero's with the powers. I've seen them on tv."

"Well they were all injected with red data animals too." She said slowly.

Elliot just dicided to rap it up. "To make a long story short your a Mew Mew."

"WHAT!" She screamed, but started to calm down. "So if I'm a Mew Mew, who eles is?"

"Zoey, Corina, Kiki, and Bridget are. We made you a Mew Mew because one of the Mew Mews, Renee, had to leave on a world tour."

Brittany gulped. "S-so I am part animal?" She asked. He nodded. "Your serious." He nodded again.

Bridget came over to her. "Are you ok Brittany?"

"Yeah I'm ok. I'm ok, its just alot to take in."

"Tell me about it." Zoey said.

"Here," Elliot said thorwing her a yellow stone. "Its a power pendate, it will help you transform into your Mew Mew form." Brittany looked at the stone in her hands. Elliot started to walk off. "One of you can explain the rest to her today. I expect to see you girls here tommorow, you can have the rest of the day off." Then he left.

All the girls looked at Brittany.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey its me. Thank you to everyone who read the story thus far. I hope you liked it.**

**--------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 2

--------------------------------------------------

Zoey sipped her soda and sighed. She looked at Brittany sitting infront of her, sipping her soda. How did she always get stuck with the work? She didn't care that she had to explain everything to her new friend, but its always her! She dicided to take Brittany to the soda shop down from the cafe, so she could explain everything to her. She offerd to buy the sodas, but Brittany ended up paying. She offerd!

Zoey sipped her soda again. "So you can turn into a Mew Mew like us. We each have our own weapon, that we used to fight of these aliens called the Cinoclones. They're trying to take over the world."

"I see." Brittany said, sipping even harder on her soda, as the story became more intereting.

"So if you ever see boys with pointed ears, transform and try to fight them. Got it?" She nodded. "Good, now you cant tell ANYONE about this, its real important that you dont. Now I told you about Wesley, but Elliot." She had to spit his name out.

"He's kind of cute, dont you think Zoey?" She asked blushing.

"Are you nuts!? He has to be the biggest jerk ever!"

She looked shocked. "But he was acting so nice-"

"Well sometimes he can be nice. But you never can guess when. One minute he's all mean, then the next he's all sweet."

"Haha." Brittany chuckled.

Zoey stood up. "Well I guess I should get going. Remember, after school you have to go right to the cafe to start work ok?" She said

"Sure. Bye!" Brittany said as they started to go home.

- - -

Brittany had taken the short cut through the park. There was no one there, she had expected Kiki to be there. But it was kinda late, and the sun was setting. "I can't wait to get home and rest. Today was a weird one." She started to walk about 5 steps.

"Hey girly, your the new Mew Mew Sardon was talking about."

Brittany stopped dead in her tracks. She looked around the park, but didn't see anyone. "W-who said that?"

"You-who up here." She looked up and seen a boy dresses in green, hop down from the trees. He walked closer to her. She looked at him, he had pointed ears! She started to back up.

"I know you." She said shaking.

"Really? Because I dont know you."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her power pendent. "Your a Cinoclone!"

"Then names Dren. Your a Mew Mew yes?" He said charging at her. She dodged him easily, and tossed through the air.

"Wow. I could never do that before! How do I use this thing?" She said shaking the stone around.

"Poor little girl, cant transform. Oh well I guess I have to finish you off." He was about to strike her, when she held the pendent close. She started to glow.

_' W-what happend?'_

She opend her eyes and looked at herself. "AHH!! WHAT HAPPEND!"

She had on a tube top tan dress that went to her knees. There were puffles around her upper arms. Her hair was down, and went to her lower back. On top her head, were to cat like brown spotted ears. A tail stuck out from behind her.

"Now we're getting some where!"

"Ahhh!"

Dren charged one more time.

"HA HA ha ha, your gunna get it now kitty-"

"Strawberry Bell!"

Dren recoiled at an attack from some one, who wasn't Brittany. They both looked and seen, a girl in pink with cat ears and a tail.

"Hey Zoey, long time no see, my little kitty." Dren said stealing a kiss from her. Brittany just looked at the two.

"So, thats Zoey?" She mumbled

Zoey had just enough time to punch Dren right in the face, then turn to Brittany. "Hey Brittany, its me, Zoey." She looked over to Dren. "Thats a Cinaclone." She dodged a hit from Dren.

"Enough with the introductions!"

Zoey looked over to Brittany. "Brittany! Say the words! They'll come to you."

Brittany just staired at Dren as he countinusly attacked her friend. _'The words will come to me?' _She closed her eyes tight._ 'What does she mean? Wait, gol-den Cym-bols.'_ "GOLDEN CYMBOLS!"

She put her hands out to the side, and a cymbol apeared in each one. She slowly brought her hands up. "CHAOTIC CRASH!" She smashed the cymbols together, and a crash headed striaght for Dren.

"Sorry kitties, but I gotta split." He disapeard before the crash could hit him. There was a big explosion, kicking up alot of dust. When it cleared, Brittany could see Zoey across from her.

"That was awsome Brittany." She said running over to her.

"Ya, I guess that was." She looked up to her. "So thats you as a mew mew. And this is me?"

"YA! Your attack was awsome, never seen anything like it."

"Will that guy, Dren be back again?"

She nodded her head. "Ya, and he'll bring some friends next time. So we will have to be carefull."

"Is he your boyfriend or something?"

"NO! I HAVE A Boy friend..." She trailed of. She transformed back into her old self.

"Uhh, how do I do that, because I dont think if I walked into my house-"

"Just think about being back to normal."

Brittany closed her eyes, and slowly lost her ears, then tail, and had her normal outfit on.

"Well I'll see you tomorow, ok?" She said waving her hand as she walked away. Brittany waved back untill she was out of site.

"Wow, ok," She paused for a moment. "aw great, school tomorow."

**At Brittany's house**

"Hmm." A women said as she took a bite of her dinner. "I wonder where Brittany is."

"Dont worry Jamie," A man said taking a sip of his water. "she should be here any-"

He was cut off by Brittany walking through the door. Brittany looked to see, her mom and dad eating dinner.

"Hi honey, were were you today?" Her mom asked a little worried. Brittany gulped.

"Umm, well I met some new friends, and I got a new job working at the cafe down the street."

"Well thats great honey, do you want some dinner?"

"No thanks I'm going to bed." And she headed up stairs.

Eric looked over to his wife. "Its not like her to not eat dinner." His wife laughed. "Dont worry Eric, she must have a lot on her mind."

Jamie and her husband just continued eating.

**(Up stairs**

"Finally!" Brittany sighed, plopping face first on her soft blue bed. "I can't belive that dad didnt started asking questions. Usualy he won't shut up!"

Brittany chuckled to herself, and dicided to go to bed early. She went over to her closet and picked out some pajamas. She dressed, and set her alarm for 6:00. She looked at the time it was now. 8:00.

"I dont care how early it is. I'm going to bed!" She shut her lights off and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter up! Yay me!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: The first day on the job

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Beep Beep Beep**_

"OOOHHH NOOOO!! I'M LATE!" Brittany said running around the room. She quickly threw on her school uniform and speed down stairs.

"Hi honey-"

"Sorry mom can't talk I'm late for school!" She said rushing out the door.

**With some people**

A brown haired girl and a pink haired girl were walking down the street.

"Hey wheres's Brittany?" The girls with pink hair asked.

"I dont know Amy, mabe she's late again." The brown haired girl replyed.

"Ya, mabe your right Shayna."

They started to chuckle. But then they heard a scream!

"AMYYYY SHAYYYNA WAIT UP!"

They both turned their heads and seen a girl speeding down the street, right to them. She stopped and skidded on the street.

"Hey guys, I slept late again." Brittany said huffing and puffing.

"Jeez, Brittany. Thats the 3rd time this week!" Amy shouted, as they continued to walk.

"Well last night I went to bed at eight! So how could I have slept so late?" She asked, still huffing.

"Pft, you lucky. I feel like laying down and going to sleep right here." Shayna said, not sounding at all joke-like.

They finally arrived at the school. Her friends started to mumble something to eachother, then took Brittany by the hands and started to drag her.

"Come on Brittany, lets go!" Amy said running.

"Ya." Shayna said.

"W-ait were are we going!" They still continued to drag her. The stopped at a part of the school where girls were everywhere. They were all crowding around a building, making it impossible to enter. Brittany relized where they were. "Come on guys I dont care about this. How many times do I have to tell you?" She said trying to pull away.

"Come on Brittany, its not like every girl is related to Mark!" Amy said dreamly.

"Pft, I'm just his step-sister jeez." Brittany said still trying to escape. But then she seen something. _'Who is that? That girl Mark is talking two, she lookes so-so,'_

"Brittany!" Shayna shouted. Brittany snapped back.

"What?"

Shayna was about to say something, when a girl shouted. "Brittany!" She turned her head, it was the girl Mark was talking to. "Brittany, over here its Zoey!" '_She goes to this school?' _

The girl ran right up to Brittany and her friends. "Hi, Brittany I didnt know you went to this school!" It was Zoey.

"Hi Zoey, I didnt know you went to this school either!" Brittany squealed.

One of Brittany's friends tapped her on the shoulder. "Brittany, who is this?" Amy asked. Brittany turned to her.

"Oh this is Zoey, my friend!"

Both of her friends just looked at her. "That looks like Mark's girlfriend." Shayna mumbled. Zoey blushed. "Well we-"

Brittany stopped her. "So your the girl everyone talks about, the girl who act weird all the time." Zoey blushed an even darker red. "Oops look at the time, well I got to go bye!" Then she ran off.

"She is weird." They all chuckled at Shayna's joke.

**1:00 In the hallway**

_'Grrr, whats next? Social Studies, ahhh I hate it!'_ Brittany wasn't watching where she was walking, and ran right into some one. "Oh I'm sorr- oh hi Mark."

She looked at the boy with a smile. "Oh hi Brittany. Hey, did I see you today at my kendo class? You never come haha, so I was suprised to see you." He gave his step-sister a hug.

Zoey stepped out of her class room, to see Mark hugging Brittany. '_MARK! What are you doing?' _Is what she wanted to say, but it wouldnt come out. She seen Brittany comming her way, then ran into a random class room. She turned her head, and seen the meanest teacher, Mrs.Haley, look at her.

"ZOEY HANSON! I just got through with you! Go to some other class so you can sleep in their class room. GET OUT!" Then Mrs.Haley started to come after her with a book. Algebra book, the biggest book of all!

"Yikes!" And she ran out, shutting the door in the teachers face. "Whoa that was close." _'How could Brittany do that? I thought she knew me and Mark were going out! Wait untill I see her after school.'_

"Hi Zoey." Brittany said walking straight by her, but didnt stop. Zoey jumped, '_Jeez where does she come from?'_

**After school**

"Bye Amy, bye Shayna! See you some time!" Brittany said waving to her friends as she left.

"Bye." They waved back.

'_Ok, go straight to the cafe.'_

- - -

She walked up to the door of the cafe, and was about to open the door. "Brittany!" Someone screamed, grabing Brittany around the mouth and pulled her around the back of the cafe.

"Ahh jeez Zoey you scared me!"

**Up in Elliots room**

Elliot looked out the window, "They're late." He was about to turn to walk down stairs, when he felt like snooping. He sat near his window to listen to the girls talk.

**Back of the cafe**

"Zoey dont scare me like that." Brittany said chuckling. Zoey was not at all happy. She was mad. REAL mad.

"WHY DID YOU HUG MARK!!!" Brittany jumped at the sudden yelling.

"What?"

"I seen you hugging Mark! You know I'm going out with him!"

Brittany sighed. "First off, he hugged me, and second he's my step brother."

"I DONT CARE WHO- wait. Your step-brother?"

"Ya, I thought everyone knew that."

"Well I didnt, he never talks about you."

"Ya I asked him not to."

"Oh, sorry. Really sorry."

Brittany laughed. "Its okay." They both started to laugh, then looked up.

"ELLIOT!" Zoey screamed. He duck back into his window. "Come on Brittany, lets get in our uniforms."

The two girls walked into a very busy cafe. People were everywhere. Corina was actually helping! There were so many people compared to yesterday. Elliot walked over to them.

"Girls get into uniform! We need your help, were real busy today!"

"Hey Ellie-"

"No time Zoey, I'll answer questions later."

"Elliot, I just really need to ask you two important questions."

"What Brittany?"

"Number one, I dont have a uniform. And number two, what do I have to work."

He sighed. "Here," he pulled out a white and brown uniform. "and you can sit people and take their orders, take the order to Wesley, then take the food to the right people. Bye." He said walking off. Zoey 'hump'ed

"See, he's a jerk!" Brittany watched him walk away.

"I don't know, I still say he's cute." She said more to herself than Zoey. Unluckly for her, Elliot had heard her, and he blushed.

**Five minutes later**

_'This outfit is adorable!' _Brittany thought twirling around.

"Brittany, dont just stand there getting yourself dizzy!" Kiki shouted, rolling on her ball to deliver a plate of food. She got an aplause.

'_Right.' _She walked over to a group of people. "Hi, welcome. I'll show you to your table."

- - -

"Brittany." Corina called to her. Brittany walked over to her. She was having tea. "Do you think you could get me some more tea?"

Brittany smiled. "Sure Corina, any sugar or milk?"

"One sugar, two milks."

"Ok, be right back."

Corian was suprised. '_Wow, I guess she doesn't mind serving people.'_

Brittany walked over to the kitchen, where she could see Wesley baking.

"Um, Wesley." She was real nervious. She was always shy.

"Yes Brittany?" He said turing to her.

"Umm, well, can Corina ask for orders? I mean I'm not sure if she can, but I said I would get her some tea."

Wesley laughed, and looked at his watch. "Yes, its her afternoon tea. Here." He said handing her a tea pot. "Theres sugar and milk over there." He said pointing to a small table near the right of the kitchen.

"Ok thank you!" She said happliy.

'_She's so shy.'_ Wesley thought. Brittany walked over to a table with the sugars and milk. She grabed a new tea cup, a little plate, 1 sugar cube and two milks. She walked out the kitchen and over to Corina's table.

"Here," she said putting it down on the table, and started to pour some tea.

"Thank you Brittany." Corina said elegantly.

"Your quite welcome Miss Corina." She replyed back. Then laughed. Corina thought she was making fun of her, but when she looked up Brittany was smiling. She wasn't making fun of her. She really ment it.

"If you need anything eles, tell me. I'll be waiting on those people." She said pointing to a group of girls.

"Thank you...very much." Corina said scincerly.

"Your welcome, I can't believe Zoey said you were mean. You seam so nice." Then she left. '_She said I'm nice- wait. Zoey called me what?"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, chapter 4 up! I can't that yuo readers enough for reading this far!**

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: A little more clear

-----------------------------------------------------

The day was finally over. Well atleast for the cafe.

"They finaly left!" Corina shouted crashing on a chair.

"Wow, is it always this bussy here?" Brittany asked Bridget

"No, yesterday there was only a few people."

"Wow, I hope we get payed extra." Zoey said plopping down on a chair as well.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up." Elliot said walking into the room. Zoey stood up and walked right infront of him.

"Elliot, you wouldn't believe what happend yesterday!"

"You failed to explain everything to her?" Elliot said rudly.

"Hey I have a name you know!" Brittany yelled from across the room. Zoey gave Elliot a blank staire.

"No, I explained as much as I knew ELLIE!"

"Then what happend?"

"Well, we ran into Dren. And Brittany was kicking his butt! She transformed into a cat!"

Elliot looked at them. "Follow me." He lead them down stairs to the lab.

"Whats up Elliot?" Kiki asked.

"I just thought i'd clear some things up for you, and BRITTANY!" Brittany 'Pft' but listend to what he had to say. **(A/N: Thats Brittany's thing to say, Pft.)**

"Brittany is acctually mixed with the DNA of a Lynx." A picture of a Lynx apeared on the giant screen. "Similar to a cat. Now, me and Wesley think that we found a new mew aqua. Zoey, you explained this to Brittany, right?"

"Yes Ellie I did." Zoey said giving him an anoyed tone.

"Now I want you girls to go investigate near 'Tokyo Ginner' to see if you can find anything. Oh, and Miny Mew is done with his tune up."

Elliot put out his hands to reveal a pink puff ball.

"Tune up done! Tune up done!" Miny Mew flew out of Elliot's hands and circled Brittany. "Who's this? Who's this?"

"Miny Mew this is Brittany, the new Mew Mew." Zoey told the puffball. He keeped circling her, then landed on her shoulder and nuzzled against her cheek.

"Aww he is sooo cute!" Brittany squealed.

"Miny Mew cute! Miny Mew cute!"

"Ok girls go find the mew aqua." Elliot said as the girls headed up stairs. He stopped Brittany from going. She turned to him.

"Ya what is it Elliot." She blushed a little.

"Well I wanted to tell you, that when you get to nervous, your cat genes will take over and cause your ears and tail to pop up."

Brittany looked at him confused. "But I thought I was mixed with Lynx genes?"

"A Lynx is a cat, techenicly."

"Oh ok."

"Brittany hurry up!" Could be heard from upstairs. She hurried up stairs to meet up with the rest of the group.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry this chapter was short and rushed, but I had to end it here.**


	5. The hunt or goof off?

**Hello, next chapter, Im sorry if the story seemes rushed.**

**FYI: Tokyo Ginner is a beach**

Chapter 5: Hunt or the goof off?

"I'll look over here!" Kiki shouted from across the beach.

"Wow, who would have guessed that the Ginner would be deserted? Its such a nice day out!" Bridget said staring at the sky.

"Hey Bridge, remeber were here to find mew aqua, not day dream." Zoey shouted, as she ran through the water. She ran up to the beach and sat down in the sand.

"Umm, can some one tell me what I am supposed to see or feel when its near or something?" Brittany shouted, looking all over the sand.

"I told you!" Zoey shouted. "You would feel it calling to you."

_'Yeah that makes scence.' _Brittany thought._ 'FEEL it CALL to me.' _She mentaly laughed.

Corina was just laying on the beach in her bathing suit.

"Corina what are you doing?" Zoey shouted. Corina looked over at her.

"I'm taking up the empty beach time to work on my tan."

Zoey was fumming. "CORINA WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE LOOKING FOR MEW AQUA!! Bridget tell her-" Zoey gasped at what she saw. Bridget and Kiki were making a sand castle, and Brittany was swimming in the water. "WHY DOES EVERY ONE ALWAYS DO THIS?" She sighed. "Oh well." She said fakely as she through off her outfit revealing a bathing suit. She ran and jumped into the water. Brittany held her breath, went under water and pulled Zoey from the foot, bring her under water. Every one started to laugh.

Elliot was watching the whole thing. He was standing at the top of the beach. No one knew, but he was going to kill them for goofing off on a mission.He walked down the beach untill he was standing right next to Corina, who was laying down. Corina looked up, then closed her eyes again. She knew he wouldnt dare yell directly at her.

He walked to the edge of the beach, where the water started.

"Zoey!!" Elliot shouted.

Zoey and Brittany looked and seen Elliot on the beach.

"What!!" Zoey replyed back.

Did she just want to act stupid? "Your the leader of the group, your supposed to tell everyone to go back to work!!"

"That didnt work out so well!" Brittany shouted. Zoey walked up to him, splashing water with every step.

"Come on Ellie, do you very loosen up?" She said dragging him into the water.

"W-wait Zoey my shirt! Wait!" But it was too late. Elliot was completly in the water. Zoey had dunked his head in. She shot up, and everyone went silent. All you could hear was the wind. Complete silence.

Elliot did the most unthinkable thing,that he would do, in that situation. He began to laugh. So did everyone eles.

"See Elie, if you loosen up a little then you could have a good time once in a while."

He stopped laughing. "Stop distracting me Zoey. You are on a mission and-"

He was cut off. "And why are you playing at the beach when your supposed to be working?" A sarcastic voice shouted from somewhere. Every one looked around. Guess who showed up...Yup Dren.


End file.
